Des garçons ordinaires
by Miriel Black
Summary: Histoire en 26 Drabbles. Remus, Sirius, James. Trois garçons qui ne connaissaient rien, ni l'amour, ni la peur, le désir, la honte, le rejet, ou la jalousie. Ils devront apprendre, non sans détruire d'abord ce qu'ils avaient. Slash
1. A : Amis

**Note de l'auteur :**

Voici un cycle de Drabble que je viens de finir de composer. Ce sont des Drabbles de 100 mots qui se lisent un à la suite de l'autre pour former une histoire qui, je l'espère, se tient bien ensemble. Les titres commencent par les 26 lettres de l'alphabets, mais ce n'est pas réellement important, c'était surtout pour me donner de l'inspiration.

**Pour ceux qui veulent tout savoir avant de commencer à lire **il y aura du SB/RL, SB/JP, JP/LE et d'autres vers la fin. Les premiers chapitres sont plus léger mais je m'en vais définitivement vers du Angst vers la fin. Et le rating est M pour ces futurs chapitres aussi.

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><strong>A : Amis<strong>

Le quai 9 ¾ était bondé en ce premier jour de septembre. Remus restait accroché à la main de sa mère, même si à onze ans, il aurait dut ne plus le faire. Autour, les autres enfants de son âge faisait déjà connaissance.

Les mères avaient dû dire aux plus craintifs d'entre eux : « Tu vas voir, tu te feras plein de nouveaux amis ». Sa mère à lui était restée silencieuse.

Et pourtant, plus loin, un garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux pales, esquissa un sourire, et fit un petit signe de la main, auquel Remus répondit.


	2. B : Bièraubeurre

**B : Bièraubeurre**

« Allez, bois Remus ! »

« Quoi ? N-Non ! », riposta le jeune homme.

« C'est le jeu ! Quand on perd, on boit ! » insista James.

« C'est de la bièraubeurre, Rem. C'est pas comme si t'avais jamais gouté », ajouta Sirius, bien qu'avec tout ce qu'il avait bu, la phrase n'était plus très claire.

« Ne vous moquez pas de moi, ce n'est pas de la bièraubeurre. C'est les sixièmes années qui l'ont acheté en douce. »

Mais son argument ne tint pas longtemps. Le lendemain, sa migraine ne tarda pas à le lui rappeler.


	3. C : Cabane

**C : Cabane **

Le plancher de bois était dur sous son corps fatigué. Il s'était écorché les genoux et les coudes sur les vieilles lattes durant sa transformation. Mais pour la première fois, c'était peut-être ses seules blessures de la nuit.

Roulé en boule contre son dos, un gros chien noir avec qui il avait fait connaissance durant la nuit. Et qui lui réchauffait maintenant le cou de son souffle.

« Sirius ? » demanda James, plus loin dans la pièce.

La forme dans son dos changea, mais la chaleur ne le quitta pas. Une main passa dans ses cheveux.

« Merci Sirius... merci. »

« Shhh... »


	4. D : Dents

**D : Dent**

Ç'en était presque ridicule. James Potter avait convaincu sa petite amie du moment de lui faire sa première fellation, et selon lui c'était un événement. Après avoir décrit l'expérience de long en large au cours de la soirée, plus personne ne chercha à douter de sa parole. Sauf peut-être Sirius, devant son miroir, dentifrice en main.

« Et elle a bien caché ses dents au moins ? Selon Crawford, c'était un vrai râteau cette fille. »

À l'air complètement confus de James, on comprit que les discours des dernières heures appartenaient probablement plus au bluff qu'à la réalité. Piètre exploit.


	5. E : Entente

**E : Entente**

« Ton avis n'importe pas dans cette affaire, Sirius. »

Le ton était froid, sans appel. Walburga Black le considéra encore un instant de ses yeux sombres puis reprit une gorgée de vin.

« Je ne l'épouserai pas », reprit quand même le jeune homme. « Ni cet été, ni l'an prochain. Je ne me laisserai pas faire. »

« L'héritier des Black épousera Amarante Langley, l'entente est déjà signée », explosa finalement son père en abattant son poing sur la table.

« Alors vous annoncerez la nouvelle à Regulus », déclara Sirius. « Vous avez dépassé les bornes, je m'en vais d'ici. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il partit.


	6. F : Fuite

**F : Fuite**

La route avait été longue, trop longue. Engourdi par la fatigue et le froid qui traversait ses vêtements mouillés par la pluie, Sirius fixait depuis un long moment la porte des Potter, faiblement éclairé dans l'aube nuageuse.

Le simple fait de lever son bras pour y cogner et faire connaître sa présence lui semblait au dessus de ses forces. Pourtant, il y parvint car Henry Potter ouvrit bientôt, la surprise éclairant ses traits.

« Sirius ? Mais, par Merlin… »

« E…Est-ce que James est là ? » murmura-t-il en un souffle.

Il sentit qu'on l'agrippa lorsque ses genoux cédèrent.

Et puis le noir


	7. G : Gai

**G : Gai**

Ce genre de malaise était rare entre les deux garçons. Assis sur le lit de James, ils n'osaient se regarder. Devant eux, la cause de ce silence tendu : des photos d'hommes musclés et huilés, qui ne portaient presque rien, sur les pages glacées d'un magazine. James était tombé dessus en fouillant la malle de Sirius.

« Alors tu es… homosexuel ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

« Quelque chose comme ça », répondit Sirius avant de risquer un regard vers lui.

Ce qu'il vit dans les yeux qu'il croisa le surprit : appréhension, étonnement, mais aussi une certaine peur… et un désir lointain… mais présent.


	8. H : Hiver

**H : Hiver**

C'était la première neige de l'année. Une neige lourde, mouillée et collante. Parfaite pour les boules de neige. C'est dans cette neige là que, cherchant une cible à son projectile, Remus vit James embrasser Sirius pour la première fois.

Leurs joues étaient rouges, à cause du froid, à cause de l'interdit, des lèvres de l'autre collées aux leurs et du rire qu'ils avaient partagé l'instant d'avant. Leurs doigts étaient fébriles, engourdis par le froid, mais agrippés fermement aux vêtements de l'autre.

Et c'est avant qu'il ne puisse voir leurs yeux ou leur sourire que Remus se détourna, et essaya d'oublier.


	9. I : Invitation

**Note de l'auteur : **Je ne reçoit pas de commentaires avec cette histoire. J'espère quand même que vous l'appréciée.

* * *

><p><strong>I : Invitation<strong>

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je reste, Moony ? »

Remus resta impassible un moment, son livre sur ses jambes croisées. Depuis son lit à baldaquins, il regardait Sirius boucler ses derniers bagages pour les vacances de Noël. Il secoua encore la tête.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Ne décline pas l'invitation des Potter. »

Silencieusement, il le questionna pourtant :

_Pourquoi hésites-tu entre passer Noël avec ton amant ou avec un loup-garou ? Qui hésiterait devant ce choix ?_

Mais il ne dit rien, et le lendemain il reconduisit Sirius et James jusqu'au train avec le sourire.


	10. J : Jaloux

**Note de l'auteur : **Merci pour vos Reviews. Plusieurs avaient des questions sur le couple Sirius/James. J'espère que ce chapitre répondra à vos questions.

* * *

><p><strong>J : Jaloux<strong>

Ce sont les yeux de James sur Lily, quand elle rit aux plaisanteries d'un autre, ou la manière dont il grince des dents lorsqu'elle se fait belle pour un Serdaigle qu'elle connaît à peine.

Ce sont les yeux de Sirius sur James, quand il flirt avec des admiratrices après un match victorieux et trop de bièraubeurre, ou lorsque Fabian Prewett lui reluque les fesses au vestiaire.

Ce sont les yeux de Remus sur Sirius, même s'il refuse de se l'avouer, même si c'est sûrement mal et qu'il devrait s'en empêcher lui-même.

Il devrait, mais c'est déjà trop tard pour lui.


	11. K : Kidnapping

**Note de l'auteur : **J'aime lire vos commentaires !

* * *

><p><strong>K : Kidnapping<strong>

La nouvelle était parue dans la Gazette : un certain Greyback avait capturé dix enfants moldus et menaçait de s'attaquer à eux lors de la prochaine pleine lune.

Remus l'avait d'abord appris sans réagir mais plus tard, Sirius le trouva faisant les cents pas entre les lits du dortoir.

« Tu ne comprend pas, Pads, c'est lui qui… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase mais pointa l'endroit sur son flanc où la vieille morsure était encore visible.

« Il va le faire… parce que même moi, proche d'une pleine lune… J'ai cette envie de… »

Mais il se tue avant de dire l'impardonnable.


	12. L : Lily

**L : Lily**

C'était d'abord le bruit de ses petits souliers d'étudiante sur le parquet vieilli. Il relèverait alors lentement la tête de ses devoirs, déposerait sa plume.

Il sentirait deux mains se poser doucement sur ses épaules et la caresse des cheveux rougeoyants contre sa joue.

Son léger parfum viendrait lui chatouiller les narines. Elle sentait le lys, comme son prénom. Il sourirait lentement, et il la verrait faire de même du coin de l'œil.

Il l'embrasserait doucement sur les lèvres. Il prendrait son temps.

Il avait l'éternité devant lui. Elle était sienne, sa Lily. Après toute ces années, juste à lui.


	13. M : Moony

**Note de l'auteur : **Je crois que c'est le chapitre que vous attendiez tous sans le savoir, est-ce que je me trompe ? N'oubliez pas que j'aime lire vos commentaires, c'est la première fois que je m'aventure dans ce genre d'histoire !

* * *

><p><strong>M : Moony<strong>

Son dos entra en contact avec le mur alors qu'une bouche affamée venait s'écraser sur la sienne. Trop confus pour réagir, il sentit les mains de l'autre contre son cou, ses cheveux, son torse. Puis dans un instant de lucidité, il le repoussa, fort.

« Sirius… »

« Shh… Calme-toi Moony, laisse-moi juste… »

Une main caressa son sexe et son souffle resta pris dans sa gorge. Il se mit à rougir.

« Pads… »

L'avertissement devint bientôt une supplique. Pressé entre le mur et la bouche brulante dans son cou, Remus ne tarda pas à rendre les armes. La délivrance n'en fut pas moins amère.


	14. N : Noces

**Note de l'auteur : **On fait quelques bons dans le temps, j'espère que vous suivez toujours...

* * *

><p><strong>N : Noces <strong>

« Lily était vraiment belle dans sa robe. »

Remus acquiesça vaguement avant de replacer le bras de son ami autour de son épaule, pour éviter qu'il ne tombe dans le caniveau en trébuchant.

« 'Crois pas avoir déjà bu autant de champagne dans la même soirée. »

« En effet Padfoot… »

Lorsque le jeune homme eut réussi à traîner son compagnon jusqu'à son lit, à lui ôter ses souliers et sa robe de soirée, il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil non loin, fatigué lui aussi.

« Et tu étais sexy dans ta robe Rem… » murmura Sirius dans un demi-sommeil.

Et à cela, Remus sourit.


	15. O : Ordre

**Note de l'auteur : **N'oubliez pas de commenter de temps en temps, c'est facile et ça fait plaisir de savoir ce que les lecteurs pensent de l'histoire !

* * *

><p><strong>O : Ordre<strong>

Ils étaient jeunes, ils ne savaient pas dans quoi ils s'engageaient. Les mangemorts se multipliaient et ils répandaient l'horreur sans relâche. À leur tête ce Voldemort, que certains n'osaient même plus nommer.

C'était Dumbledore qui les avait regroupés. L'Ordre du Phénix. Ils avaient confiance en l'homme. C'était leur point d'encrage dans cette guerre. Lorsqu'il demandait, ils obéissaient, sans peur, sans hésitation.

Mais certains soirs, Remus regretta cet aveuglement. Comme lorsqu'il retrouva Sirius pleurant et tremblant comme une feuille. Parce qu'il avait manqué d'être tué et que l'Auror à côté de lui était mort.

Il l'entourait alors de ses bras. Longtemps.


	16. P : Poing

**Note de l'auteur : **Je suis en train d'écrire la suite et je ne sais plus vraiment quelle orientation donner au texte. Vous n'aimez que les Happy End je suppose ?

* * *

><p><strong>P : Poing<strong>

Sirius gémit et s'agrippa à lui pour rester debout, une main sur son épaule, l'autre dans ses cheveux. Remus reprit la caresse de sa bouche autour du sexe tendu de son partenaire, souhaitant entendre le son de nouveau.

Mais ce qu'il obtint lui fit plutôt relever la tête en un éclair.

_James…_

Le coup de poing parti avant qu'il ne le réalise. Sirius tituba puis porta une main à sa mâchoire endolorie.

« Va t'en. »

« Remus… »

Il lui tourna le dos. Il connaissait les explications.

« Je t'aime, mais je l'aime lui aussi… Je ne peux pas simplement _choisir_… »

« Tu pourrais, oui. »


	17. Q : Questions

**Q : Questions**

« Quel est le dernier emploi stable que vous ayez occupé ? »

C'était légitime pour eux de demander, c'était la routine même. Habituellement, le candidat aurait récité la plus récente ligne de son curriculum vitae. Lui n'en avait pas.

« Vous savez, les autres candidats ont tous beaucoup d'expérience… »

Bien sûr, survivre aux pleines lunes, aux missions de l'Ordre, aux nuits sans sommeil, aux heures supplémentaires non-payées, aux patrons qui demandent l'impossible avant de vous renvoyer, aux rejets, au regard des autres, à la honte si Sirius finissait par payer la totalité du loyer, tout ça n'était pas de _l'expérience_.

« Je vois. »


	18. R : Remus

**Note de l'auteur : **Un peu de fluff avant que les problèmes ne commencent... Et... J'aime toujours recevoir vos commentaires !

* * *

><p><strong>R : Remus<strong>

Ses lèvres étaient rouges et sa bouche entrouverte alors qu'il haletait en s'agrippant aux draps froissés. Ses paupières étaient fermées et ses traits se tendaient sous l'effet d'une vague de plaisir. Il se cambra encore et gémit. Sirius put soudain voir ses yeux.

Sans avertissements il cessa ses coups de reins, faisant protester son partenaire.

Le silence se fit dans la chambre.

« Je ne te mérite pas, Moony. »

L'autre secoua la tête.

« Je t'aime, idiot. »

Le baiser qu'il lui donna était doux, mais porteur de toute l'affection qu'il venait de lui confier en mots.

Il ne le méritait définitivement pas.


	19. S : Snape

**Note de l'auteur : **C'était évident que je devais prendre ce titre pour la lettre S, si vous vouliez du fluf vous allez être déçu à partir de maintenant...

* * *

><p><strong>S : Snape<strong>

Le parquet émit un son lorsque quelqu'un s'arrêta sur le seuil de la pièce. Remus se détourna de la fenêtre, mais il perdit son sourire en voyant à qui était là.

« Lupin. »

« Severus. »

Le ton était froid. Le nouveau venu ne se priva pas d'avancer pour autant.

« Pourquoi me fuis-tu, Lupin ? »

Snape n'était plus qu'à un mètre de lui.

« Tu dois arrêter. J'aime Sirius. »

L'autre lui lança ce regard appréciateur maintenant habituel, des pieds à la tête, sans se presser.

Lorsqu'il l'agrippa par ses robes noires, Remus ne savait plus si c'était pour le repousser ou l'attirer à lui.


	20. T : Trahison

**Note de l'auteur : **Toute cette histoire est classée "Angst" entre autre pour ce genre de chapitre. Vous aimez encore j'espère ? Review ?

* * *

><p><strong>T : Trahison<strong>

À qui la faute ?

À Sirius pour rentrer au milieu de la nuit imprégné d'une forte odeur d'alcool, ou à lui pour feindre le sommeil et ainsi éviter une confrontation ?

À Sirius lorsqu'il fantasmait sur son meilleur ami, marié et maintenant père, ou à lui pour laisser Snape lui faire des avances non-désirées. ?

Qui trompait qui ? Qui trahissait l'autre ? Qui mentait le plus ? Et qui s'en alarmait le moins ?

« Et pourtant je croyais que les Gryffondors aussi était loyaux, » murmura-t-il dans l'obscurité.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis Rem ? »

« Rien, essaie de dormir Pads. »


	21. U : Utopie

**Note de l'auteur : **Désolé pour ne pas avoir publié de chapitres durant la fin de semaines, on m'avait coupé ma connection internet sans préavis. J'espère que vous appréciez toujours l'histoire, on approche de la fin les amis...

* * *

><p><strong>U : Utopie<strong>

_L'air est encore chaud en cette fin d'après-midi de septembre. Le seul son audible est le ronflement de James, endormi sur sa chaise longue, sa bouteille de bièraubeurre encore en main. Sirius fait le tour du jardin d'un pas rêveur, tentant vaguement de convaincre le tout jeune Harry d'imiter son père et de faire une sieste. _

_Sous les arbres du fond de la cour, il passe devant Remus, étendu dans l'immense hamac qu'ils ont installé là. D'un geste accompagné d'un sourire, l'homme fait signe à son partenaire de lui passer l'enfant qui finit par s'endormir sur sa poitrine. _

Si seulement…


	22. V : Vendredi

**V : Vendredi**

Les jeudis Remus travaillait toute la nuit dans un bar miteux, mais qui au moins payait. Ensuite il rentrait chez lui, parfois avant que Sirius ne se réveille et aille rejoindre les premières équipes d'Aurors.

Il passait ses vendredis à dormir du mieux qu'il pouvait, et à nettoyer l'appartement, que Sirius négligeait.

Les vendredis Sirius rentrait tard. Il sortait avec des gens du bureau, buvait beaucoup, flirtait beaucoup peut-être aussi.

Et c'est justement un vendredi que Remus décida qu'il en avait assez, qu'il fit ses bagages, et que le soir venu, Sirius retrouva leur lit vide pour la première fois.


	23. W : Whisky

**Note de l'auteur : **Je ne savais pas quoi écrire avant que cette chanson ne se mette à jouer par hasard sur mon Ipod. Vous pouvez l'entendre sur youtube ici : http: / www . youtube . com / watch?v=Dc7rELkvHSk

* * *

><p><strong>W : Whisky<strong>

_« Si tu n'étais pas là _

_Comment pourrais-je vivre ? »_

La vieille radio laisse échapper un filet de notes tremblantes et cette voix française que Sirius ne connait pas. Avisant son verre encore rempli, il le vide d'un coup avant de claquer la langue pendent que l'alcool lui brûle la gorge.

_« Je ne connaîtrais pas _

_Ce bonheur qui m'enivre ! »_

Il fait signe au barman. Un autre verre.

_« Quand je suis dans tes bras_

_Mon cœur, joyeux, se livre »_

Son esprit est maintenant embrouillé. Il avise son verre encore rempli, il le vide d'un coup.

_« Comment pourrais-je vivre_

_Si tu n'étais pas là ? »_


	24. X : Xavier

**Note de l'auteur : **Hum... vous allez me détester...

* * *

><p><strong>X : Xavier<strong>

Il a les cheveux châtain foncé, les yeux bruns. Il sourit beaucoup, toujours avec cet air gêné. Il ne parle presque pas.

Sirius le traîne un peu partout, comme si c'était un joli chiot qu'il venait d'adopter. Sirius rit beaucoup, ses yeux pétillent, il a l'air bien. Il a l'air amoureux.

« Ah Moony, tu es là ! »

Il se retourne en l'entendant approcher.

« Hum… Remus, voici Xavier. Xavier, c'est Remus, le copain d'école dont je t'ai parlé… »

Il ne sait pas de quoi il a l'air lui-même. Probablement pas mieux que d'ordinaire. Il sert la main tendue. C'est peut-être mieux ainsi.


	25. Y : Yeux

**Note de l'auteur : **Si vous connaissez votre alphabet, vous savez qu'il ne reste qu'un seul chapitre après celui-ci. "Y" est un peu différent des autres, je crois qu'il résume bien l'histoire à lui seul. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

* * *

><p><strong>Y : Yeux<strong>

Je regarde mais tu regardes ailleurs  
>Tes yeux sont proches mais tu ne me vois pas<br>Je me rapproche mais tu te détourne  
>Comme on s'est détourné de toi<p>

Des orbes verts t'ont pris ce que tu chérissais  
>Des orbes bruns que tu croyais posséder<br>Sais-tu de quelle couleur sont les yeux qui te regardent ?  
>Qui te chérisses sans rien attendre en retour ?<p>

Ma vue n'est plus claire  
>À cause des larmes que tu as causées<br>Ce gris si clair qui me gardait prêt de toi  
>Restera maintenant la couleur de l'orage<p>

Les yeux qui aiment sont aveugles


	26. Z : Zénith

**Z : Zénith**

Le sol de la forêt est sombre sous les branches des grands arbres. Un tapis de mousses amortit les sons et coupe le froid de la terre. La pleine lune est au centre du ciel, et sa lumière est aussi froide que celle du soleil peut être chaude.

Sur une piste encore fraiche, on peut voir les empreintes du loup. Il est passé par là une heure plus tôt. Seul. Le cerf ne l'accompagne pas. Le chien non plus.

Le cerf est mort depuis la dernière fois. Le chien l'a tué.

Le loup hurlera, sans plus personne pour lui répondre.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Note de l'auteur : <strong>**Voici donc la fin de ce cycle de drabble, j'espère que vous avez appréciez, malgré une fin pas très heureuse. Je travail sur une suite, un autre cycle de drabbles suivant l'alphabet et se situant après PoA. Je devrais commencer à poster d'ici une semaine environ (vous la verrez apparaitre sur mon profile, je n'ai pas encore décidé du titre.) Si vous avez des suggestions, des choses que vous avez aimées et que vous voudriez revoir, des choses que vous avez détestées, des suggestions pour les lettres difficiles (W, X, Y, Z...), n'hésitez pas à appuyer sur le bouton bleu ci-dessous !

Merci de m'avoir suivit tout au long de cette histoire. Vous n'êtes pas nombreux à commenter, mais vous êtes nombreux à lire et ça me fait toujours plaisir !


End file.
